


The Worst Is Yet to Come

by lah_mrh



Category: Babe - Sugarland ft. Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Murder, Revenge, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: Ally has always known how to get what she wants.





	The Worst Is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Your prompt about the wife and mistress teaming up to murder the cheating husband inspired me to check out the video, and after that I couldn't not write it. I hope you like it!

Ally has never claimed to be a saint. She knows what she wants and she'll do whatever she has to to get it. It's made her more than a few enemies over the years.

Still, it's not like she doesn't have _any_ scruples.

She knows her boss is interested in her almost as soon as she starts work. It's flattering, in a way, and she welcomes the attention. He's rich, attractive, and powerful, and a relationship with him could definitely lead to something. It's a game she's played many times, being flirty and charming and reeling him in like a fish.

The ring on his finger isn't a deterrent, quite the opposite. It makes the whole thing all the sweeter.

It doesn't take long before he's calling her back to his office for some 'personal time'. She goes with it a few times, until she's picked up on his routine.

Then she puts her plan into action. It isn't hard to charm one of the couriers into delivering a short message, less than a dozen words. _Come by the office at 3 if you want a surprise._ With luck, she'll assume it was from him, but it doesn't matter. Just as long as it gets her here.

Then all Ally has to do is sit back and wait for the fireworks.

As it happens, her timing is perfect. His wife walks in and catches them, a look of shock on her face that would be amusing in any other circumstance. Ally slips past her without a word, leaving her and her cheating husband to talk.

Or, you know, yell and throw things. She's not fussy.

He comes to her that night, of course, telling her how she threw him out and he has nowhere to go. Same old, same old. She plays the role of sympathetic girlfriend perfectly, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes as he tells her about the breakdown of their marriage and how his wife just doesn't _understand_ him.

It's a relief when the sleeping pills she slipped into his wine finally kick in.

She rifles through his pockets for an address, then leaves him there, unconscious on the couch, to go pay a visit to his wife.

The front yard is covered with clothing, which dispels any concerns she might have had about getting the wrong place. Ally strides up the driveway, weaving around shirts and pants, and knocks sharply on the door.

Catherine is red-eyed when she opens the door, a martini glass clasped in one hand. Her eyes narrow when she sees Ally, and she nearly slams the door shut again. Ally jams a foot in the door before she can.

"Wait," she says. "I need to talk to you."

"We don't have anything to talk about," Catherine spits.

"Oh, I think we do. Who do you think sent you that message?"

Catherine gives her a disbelieving look, but she lets the door fall open again. "Are you telling me you wanted me to find out? Why?"

Ally shrugs. "You deserved to know." She leans on the doorway and adds casually, "The question is, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Catherine takes a swig from her glass, her fingers wrapped around the stem as if she'd like to throw it to the ground and watch it shatter.

"Well, I mean, throwing all his clothes out on the lawn is a good start, but wouldn't you rather do more? Really make him _pay_?"

Catherine meets her eyes, studying her carefully. "What did you have in mind?"

Ally smiles. "Let me in and I'll tell you."

Catherine steps aside, and Ally sweeps past her, still smiling. She's always had a gift for persuasion.

They wind up in the kitchen, which is about twice the size of Ally's own, with marble counters and gleaming appliances. "Nice house," she says.

Catherine hums indifferently, pouring herself another martini. "And you're inside it. So talk."

Ally leans forwards, making herself look sympathetic. "You want to keep this house, right? Afterwards?"

Catherine frowns. "Of course. It's my home."

"Not legally." Ally shrugs. "If the two of you get a divorce, you'll probably have to move out. And that's just the start. He's rich, powerful, connected. He'll hire the best lawyers and leave you with nothing, just like that." She snaps her fingers in illustration.

"So what are you saying?" Catherine asks, her mouth twisting. "That I should stay with him? Pretend it never happened?"

"Oh, no," Ally replies, shaking her head. "Definitely not. I'm saying you should... deal with the situation. Before he has a chance to." She runs her fingers idly along the edge of the counter as she adds, "If he were to be... taken out of the picture somehow, all your problems would be gone."

"Taken out of the picture." 

Catherine's tone is blank, and Ally shrugs. "I'm just saying." She looks up at Catherine through her eyelashes, judging her reaction. 

Catherine takes a long swallow, then sets the glass on the counter with a clink. "I'm listening."

Ally grins.

* * *

Dean is barely conscious when the two of them roll his car onto the railroad tracks, still sleeping off the pills she dosed him with. They watch from a distance and Ally smiles as the train rushes past, annihilating the car and everything inside. A tragic accident, the papers call it.

There are suspicions, of course, but Ally is good at covering her tracks. They can suspect all they  
like; as long as there's no _evidence_ for their suspicions there's nothing they can do. The bottom line is that Dean has gotten what he deserves, and she and Catherine are free to reap the benefits.

Catherine inherits everything, including the house and a hefty life-insurance policy. As a thank you, she uses some of it to hire Ally as her personal assistant, a role that Ally is more than willing to play. For now, at least. 

After all, it really is a _very_ nice house.


End file.
